pleaseteacherfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizuho Kazami
Mizuho Kazami (風見 みずほ Kazami Mizuho) is a character from Please Teacher!. Description Mizuho (as alien physiology is only hinted at, and growth rates may be different for the un-named alien species she is partly derived from) is a 23 year old half alien, half human, Class C Planet Inspector from the Galactic Federation who, was sent to delta DES 8228 (Earth) to observe and study humans. Mizuho came to Earth to monitor the planet, but was inadvertently seen by Kei Kusanagi as she was just landing on Earth. Although she did not trust him at first, she started to become attracted to Kei and eventually falls in love with him after they shared secrets about their past to one another. In a conversation with Maho Kazami, Kei learns that she is the youngest member of the GF Observers ever to gain a license. She is stripped of her surveyor status in episode twelve. Also from Maho, we learn that Mizuho apparently has never had a romantic relationship, which is verified when she admits as much to Kei. Her first and only romantic relationship is with Kei as he is her first and true love. She gave him her first kiss and chastity copulates every night. Appearance Mizuho is a very beautiful young woman with long hot red hair that is tied in a ponytail, which is styled in tube-like ringlets with bangs hanging on the left and right side, purple eyes and large breasts. Space Outfit She wears a black suit that is cut in the middle, black gloves and black boots. Plain Outfits There are two outfits that Mizuho wears. The first and most coming outfit she wears is a white colored baggy sweat shirt were the sleeves cuts below her elbows with a ling that goes around on the shoulders, and coat-like areas on both the sleeves, bottem of the shirt and collar, blue colored Capri pants were it cuts below her knees, and red colored slip on sandles. The second outfit she wears is a black colored shirt with a pink jacket, a long light purple colored skirt and black strip on sandles. Teacher Outfit She wears a standered teacher outfit that has a long sleeve shirt, a black colored skirt and slip on shoes. Personality Mizuho is a kind, calm and well-behaved person. About Mizuho is a teacher at Kei Kusanagi's school and she is seen as his teacher. But back at home, Mizuho and Kei are actually married where they keep this a secret from the school's other teachers, students and Kei's friends only it is seemed at some ending episodes that Ichigo Morino and Koishi Herikawa gotten to know about Kei loving their teacher (Mizuho Kazami). Story One of the main conflicts in the story involves Mizuho and how she tends to have great jealousy and misjudgment. She even went to great lengths to spy on Kei Kusanagi while he was hanging out with a friend from school, Koishi Herikawa, in a date set up by Ichigo Morino. Also, when Mizuho's mother held Kei hostage in a hotel. Trivia * Mizuho's surname Kazami 'means "wind" (風) ('kaza) and "to see" (見) (mi). * Mizuho is the only one in the Kazami family to also wear pants (as in Capri pants) with one of her plain outfits, while Hatsuho and Maho wear dresses or skirts. * Of the outfits worn by Mizuho, the outfit she first wears is probobly her favorite (next to her teacher outfit that is), as it appears in four episodes, thoes being episode 1, 6, 11 and 12 in that order. * Mizuho loves eating pochy, a Japanese snack food that is a biscuit stick covered with chocolate and she eats Pochy because it reminds her of her dead father; an empty box of Pochy was all Mizuho has left of him, but Hatsuho Kazami (Mizuho's mother) and Maho Kazami (Mizuho's younger sister) are also seen eating it in several episodes. ** Pochy is a fictional version of an actual snack known as Pocky. * Mizuho's catch phrase is "Saiyūsen jikō yo!" ("This is a priority one!"). Gallery 1.jpg|Mizuho without her glasses 2.jpg 4.jpg 74788.jpg Mizuho_Kazami_Costume1.jpg|Mizuho's teacher outfit Mizuho_Kazami_Costume2.jpg|Mizuho's plain outfit Mizuho_Kazami_Plain_Costume3.jpg|Mizuho's plain outfit 2 Mizuho_Kazami_Space_Suit.jpg|Mizuho's Space Suit 0ae7ffb726c032e02e941ee862ad20a7073c2a7f_hq.jpg 7ee7396f033e9299bddddfd3b280d2cc64887c64 hq.jpg 637525-4.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.15 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-04-04 at 6.08.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 10.52.13 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 10.52.17 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 10.54.21 am.png Screen Shot 2019-07-13 at 10.54.23 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.46.46 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.46.49 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.46.51 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.46.59 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.47.02 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.14 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.15 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.17 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.20 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.28 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.31 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.35 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.37 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.54.40 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.59.47 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 7.59.52 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.00.16 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.00.21 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.00.25 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.00.28 am.png Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.00.31 am.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kazamis Mizuho Kazami Category:Heroines